metal_slug_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Slug XX FPS Simulator
Metal Slug XX FPS Simulator is a 3D fan game for PC and Mac platforms that developed by michaeltung. It contains several game modes such as Main Mission, Another Story, and Combat School. All characters present in Metal Slug XX return, also Trevor Nadia, Amir, and Alice are included. The enemy units from the previous games also return. Including the units from the Ptolemaic Army and Amadeus Syndicate. Playable Characters * Marco Rossi *Eri Kasamoto *Tarma Roving *Fio Germi *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Leona Heidern *Trevor Spacey *Nadia Cassel *Amir *Whip *Heidern *Metal Slug Alice (Another Story only) Story *Main Mission Rumi Aikawa was kidnaped by the Martians and the Rebel Army. Then, the Regular Army tried to rescue her. There is a total of five missions. In the final boss battle, Rumi was locked in a shed and the protagonist tried to save her by fighting against Morden's giant UFO-like vehicle. After Rumi was rescued, she shared plenty of candy to the Regular Army. *Another Story It is based on the story from Metal Slug Attack. Marco customized one of the SV-001s and that slug was MS-Alice. Unlike the original game, she has a totally different appearance which is very similar to Thomas the Tank Engine. Alice helped Rossi Marco to deliver some supplies to Eri and found the slugs that were stolen by the Rebel Army. At the end of the Another Story mode, Alice saved Marco's life by crashing Donald Morden. Game modes * Skirmish It is a very quick mini-game. The player can select a faction (P.F. Squad or S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S) at the beginning. Then, the player needs to capture the opponent's base to win this mini-game. You can knock away the other infantries while you are playing this game mode. * Combat School Similar to the original Metal Slug XX, this game mode has some missions for the player to select. The locations of these missions are from some of the game scenes of the main missions. The objective of the player is to find the P.O.W. in a single game scene. The player needs to face the enemy units that are the same as the units in the main missions, but the player cannot go to the other game scenes in this game mode. Factions Rebel Army * Information Official color: Red Diplomatic stance: Ptolemaic Army - Neutral Amadeus Syndicate - Allied P.F. Squad - Hostile S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S - Hostile * Units Infantries: Rebel Rifleman, Rebel Machete Infantry Vehicles: MV-280A, Nop-03 Sarubia, Unque Tank destroyer, Mine Cart, Jupiter King, Dragon Nosuke, Giant UFO-like Vehicle Ptolemaic Army * Information Official color: Yellow Diplomatic stance: Rebel Army - Neutral Amadeus Syndicate - Neutral P.F. Squad - Hostile S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S - Hostile * Units Infantries: Ptolemaic Rifleman, Ptolemaic Machete Infantry, Commander Vehicles: Nop-03 Sarubia Ver. P.M, Unque Ptolemaic Tank, Submarine Amadeus Syndicate * Information Official color: Blue Diplomatic stance: Rebel Army - Allied Ptolemaic Army - Neutral P.F. Squad - Hostile S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S - Hostile * Units Infantries: Mini-Gunner, Amadeus Machete Infantry, Morden Robot Vehicles: Unque Self-Propelled Gun, Unque Amadeus Tank, Giant Karn-like Vehicle P.F. Squad * Information Official color: Jade Diplomatic stance: Rebel Army - Hostile Ptolemaic Army - Hostile Amadeus Syndicate- Hostile S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S - Allied * Units Infantries: Male Regular Soldier (Amir), Vehicles: SV-001, MS-Alice, MS-James, MS-Percy S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S * Information Official color: Maroon Diplomatic stance: Rebel Army - Hostile Ptolemaic Army - Hostile Amadeus Syndicate- Hostile P.F. Squad - Allied * Units Infantries: Female Regular Soldier (Nadia) Independent units: Gray Martian, Brown Martian, Ring Laser Mecha, Red Ring Laser Mecha, Arabian Infantry, Camel Rider, Crab, Big Crab, Double-Decker Bus, Zombie Pigman Passive NPCs: Madoka Aikawa, P.O.W. Trivia * This game may be inspired by Metal Slug XX Online, because both two games have these following features: # The two games have the similar story background. (Rumi Aikawa was being kidnapped at the beginning of the game) # Unlike the main series, Fio's victory animation is same as Eri's. Also, the victory animations of Clark and Leona are very similar to the animations of the original game. # Fio's hair color is Vermilion. # Eri has a protective plaster on her face. # The machine gun is the default weapon. # The location themes are very similar: Desert village (Mission 1 of MSXXFPSS, Tutorial level of the original), An Island with Desert (Mission 2 of MSXXFPSS, World 1 of the original), Foul Sewer (Mission 3 of MSXXFPSS, World 2 of the original), Jungle (Mission 4 of MSXXFPSS, World 3 of the original), Underground Base (Mission 5 of MSXXFPSS, World 4 of the original). # The menu UI design is using the similar style, also you can see Nadia when you have clicked the "Quit" button. # Amir is playable in MSXXFPSS and he is the unique random guy of the original game. * All sound effects of Morden are in German except "HAHAHAHA". * You can find an artwork in the game with the Metal Slug Female characters in My Little Pony style, because the creator of the game is a brony. Link https://gamejolt.com/games/MSXXFPSS/419847 Category:Fan Games